


Neva Forget?

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Is it just me, or was North’s voice pretty sexy? Let’s play with that, shall we? Dirty talk with his Russian accent, because it really turns his partner on. Go!"So, this turned into a human AU in which Tooth and North are workaholic academics and their relationship didn’t work out. But Tooth’s love for North’s voice remains important. Also the title does make sense if you read.
Relationships: Nicholas St. North/Toothiana
Kudos: 2
Collections: Christmas Cookie Short Fics





	Neva Forget?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/28/2013.

Neva.  
  
Never.  
  
Neva.  
  
Never.  
  
The words didn’t sound too much alike, not really, but when Tooth first studied the map of St. Petersburg as she prepared herself for the six months she was going to spend there working in the archives of National Library of Russia, the similarity to the eye was the first thing she had noticed. Now, as she walked along the banks of the Neva, she link between the words seemed stronger than ever.  
  
She looked out over the water. Wasn’t coming here supposed to break that link? To prove to her that the Neva could matter while never didn’t?   
  
Yes, who cared about never. You never knew with never. Might not be never forever. (Yes it would.) And the memories stayed, anyway. That was the important thing. The archive. Nothing could be never as long as it was in an archive, whether it was a library or the space inside her skull. Never forget.  
  
Neva forget?  
  
Why was she thinking like this, anyway? These were thoughts for dark nights, and there wouldn’t be any of those here for at least a couple more weeks. Couldn’t she avoid these thoughts, just as she avoided her still too new and strange apartment, in the mild midnight twilight? She had come here to do work. Her work, her research. The things that were important to advance her career. And her career was the most important part of her life, right?  
  
Just as his career had been for him.  
  
They had both known this about the other, last summer, in a different part of the world where even in June, nights lingered—sweet sultry refuge from blazing, baking days that sequestered them both in a dry and frigid reading room.  
  
Just as she had known that she could never avoid remembering that summer, remembering him, in this city on the Neva. Countless writers had preserved it in words as a city of ghosts, layering memory upon memory. And Tooth knew, in a part of her heart that perhaps she could only admit to possessing in the middle of the night that wasn’t really dark, that she had come to St. Petersburg for the ghosts she would find there.  
  
Or not find, but hear. For every voice she heard in the city raised the ghosts of last summer’s nights. Raised the ghost of North. And though of course she never heard the voices in the city saying the things North said to her on those summer nights, (“So dark, so secret, love. We should not waste this time.” And much much else.) they made her remember. He was only in her mind now, but the whole city would fill with her memories of him and so even in the midst of her work, no matter how absorbing it was, those memories would not fade.  
  
Her memories would engrave themselves even in the ripples of the Neva, and she would never forget.  
  
Neva forget?

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #I'm still not sure of the name of this pairing


End file.
